


Interesting Friends

by cr8zymommy



Series: Drabble and Shorts Collection [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr8zymommy/pseuds/cr8zymommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team meets one of Spencer's friends from outside work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hotch, I’m fine!” Spencer exclaimed, leaning heavily on his cane. “I don’t need to go home.”

Aaron looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t bother arguing with the young doctor. “Gather your bag, Reid. You’re going home.” Was all he said. He reclined back in his chair, looking briefly at the other agents at the table.  “Your ride should be here any minute now.”

That threw Spencer for a loop. His face scrunched up in confusion. “My ride?”

“Yes, your ride. I know you rode the train in this morning and we can’t spare anyone to take you home right now, so I called the contact on your file. She arrived a few minutes ago. Garcia went down to escort her upstairs.”

To everyone’s surprise, Spencer’s face went from confused to horrified. “Upstairs?” He squeaked out. “You called…but, I mean, I could have got home fine! Oh, man.” His free hand came up, covering his bright red face. “Did you have to call _her_ , Hotch?”

“Her, huh?” Derek said teasingly. “Pretty boy, you keeping a little love on the sly?”

Before Spencer got a chance to answer, another voice spoke up, turning all their heads to the doorway. “Alas, Agent Morgan, despite my best efforts, Spencer still stubbornly keeps all his clothes on. Though there was that one time…”

The red on Spencer’s cheeks was so bright it made him feel as if his face was on fire. “Gwendolyn!” He cut her off, moaning out her name.

As for the rest of the team, they were too struck by the beauty standing beside Garcia in the door to take advantage of the easy teasing that comment could have brought on. This woman, Gwendolyn, was _stunning_. She was shorter than Spencer by a half inch, maybe an inch. But she had the body of a model packed into the clothing of a Goth.

Black leather boots were strapped and buckled straight up to the bottom of her knees. She wore cutoff jean shorts, with the span of leg between shorts and boots covered with black stockings that had purple and silver bats on them.  She had a trim waist and a full top that was accentuated by the purple and black corset she wore. Black lace trimmed the bottom of the corset shirt and purple straps held the top on over her shoulders. Fingerless gloves of the same deep, dark purple went up, ending at her elbows in a little black lace.

Her full lips were unpainted and curved into a wide, flirtatious smile. Her eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner and purple eye shadow, the striking face made even prettier by the waves of curly black hair that hung down to her elbows. All in all, she was gorgeous. The question was in everyone’s mind: Who was she? And how on earth did she know Spencer?

The embarrassed doctor was rolling his eyes at her. “You just have to make an entrance, don’t you?” He scolded. “You can’t just be normal for five minutes?”

“Look who’s talking about being normal, _Doctor_.” Her reply was laced with laughter. She looked over at the table, winking at the people sitting there. “As if this man could ever claim to be normal, right?” The twinkle in her eyes set them all at ease, as did her genuine smile. She walked toward them, almost chuckling as they all stood automatically. She reached Dave first, extending a hand toward him. “My name is Gwen and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She said happily. One by one she shook all their hands, smiling when they told her their names.

When they were done, she put her hands on her hips and threw a grin at Spencer before looking back at his friends. “”Please, feel free to call me Gwen, not Gwendolyn as himself over there insists on doing.”

Spencer seemed resigned to her talking to them. “It is your name, Gwendolyn.”

“I absolutely detest it and you know that, Spencer Reid, so don’t be vexing.” She shot back.

He rolled his eyes at her. “If you’re done providing my friends with countless things to tease me about for the next few years, Gwendolyn, might we leave? If I’m to be stuck going home I’d at least like to get there soon.”

“I swear, you are the rudest creature sometimes, Tesla.” Gwen said, smirking at him. “What about me might cause them to tease you?” The innocent fluttering of her eyelashes didn’t fool a one of them. Everyone was grinning at the two, enjoying their exchange. Even Aaron. It lightened his heart a little to see that Spencer had someone outside of work that he could be close with.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it might have something to do with being picked up by a beautiful Gothic styled woman who instantly makes a comment about trying to get me out of my clothes and then proceeded to insinuate there was more to the one event than what actually happened. That’s just for starters.” He paused, shooting her a glare. “And quit calling me Tesla.”

“The day you quit calling me Gwendolyn, dear heart, I might…think on stopping. Until then, alas, the name sticks.”

Before Spencer could sputter at her, Gwen had turned back to the team. “I apologize for subjecting you to our bickering. It seems to be a favorite pastime of ours. But I’ll just get Tesla here on out of your way and we’ll quit interrupting your work. I’m sure all of you are very busy. It really was a pleasure to meet you all. I’d love to get to know you more sometime.”

“Why don’t we all get together after work for a big dinner?” Emily suggested quickly. She almost laughed out loud at the horrified expression on Spencer’s face. Everyone took to the idea quickly, overriding any protest that Spencer might have made. He was stuck standing back behind them, sighing as Gwen set up a time and place for them to all get together that evening.

Beside him, Spencer felt Garcia move over. Then her hand was on his back, rubbing gently. “Don’t worry, Reid. They won’t embarrass you too much.” She said soothingly. At his dry look she giggled. “Ok, so maybe they will. But it’s all out of love.”

“It’s always out of love.” He grumbled. But inside, he couldn’t stop the warm glow he felt. He knew his family loved him, and that was what they were to him. Family. “To be honest, I’m more worried about what she’ll say than them.”

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.” He sighed again, giving up the grumbling to finally let his lips curve. “She’s sure a unique one.”

Gwen turned around then, beaming her full watt smile at him. It made him smile back at the woman who was like a sister and best friend all rolled into one. “Ready, Spencer?” she asked him.

He nodded, looking to the others to wave his goodbye. But he’d been standing for far too long and when he made to take a step, his knee almost gave out underneath him. Only Gwen’s quick reflexes, darting forward and bracing his arm, saved him from making a fool and falling to the ground. Dammit! He _had_ pushed his leg too hard. It had been long enough that it didn’t get weak like this anymore unless he did too much. But walking up and down those stairs had been stupid. He’d twisted a little too much on them and now he was paying for it.

Gwen’s eyes were full of concern. “Boss man there said you needed a ride home. He didn’t say you were hurt.”

“It’s nothing. I just taxed my knee a little.”

She bit her full lip, looking him over with a practiced eye. Finally she straightened, sliding an arm around his waist, standing on the side opposite his cane. “Well, just wrap your arm around me and hold on. No one will realize I’m helping you walk. We’ll have them thinking you’re about to go get some lunch break nookie. You’ll be the envy of every man we walk past and for all the people that check out your butt I’ll make sure to wear my most suggestive look and enjoy their jealousy that I get to go home with you.”

The laughter of his friends followed him out of the office and toward the bullpen. Spencer shook his head, leaning into her more than he liked. “You’re going to be the death of me, Gwendolyn.”

“Ah, sweetness, but what a way to die, yes?”


	2. Interesting Friends - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another short drabble with the same friends :)

A disgruntled Spencer took his seat at the table, using another chair to prop his legs up on like he was ordered to do. Only when he was situated did Gwen give a satisfied nod. He couldn’t help crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child. “Why can’t I help?” he whined.

Gwen leaned in and tweaked his nose before disappearing behind the counter. “You’d only be in the way!” she called back to him. “You can barely even walk. I should have thought of that before setting this up!”

“I’m not a child!” Spencer shouted back to her. When she laughed, he stuck his tongue out in her general direction just as the door to the diner opened. Emily walked in first, a laugh already on her lips. “Very mature looking, Dr. Reid.” She teased him. Right on her heels was Dave, then Derek and Hotch.

Flushing, Spencer started to shift his legs off the chair. “Please, have a seat.” He said, gesturing to the open chairs. There were plenty for everyone to sit in but he didn’t want to take up another chair around the large table with his legs. It made him feel silly.

Unfortunately, Gwen chose that moment to come out with some cups and a carafe of coffee. “Spencer Reid, put your legs back up on that chair!” She snapped. Her voice was stern but her eyes were laughing when she set the cups in the middle of the table, turning one over and putting it in front of Spencer. “Please, everyone, help yourself if you want coffee. If not, I’ve got plenty else I can bring out.” She told them all while she poured Spencer’s coffee.

Once she was done, she set the carafe in the center, pulled over the sugar dish and started to add sugar to Spencer’s cup while she flashed her grin at the others. “Dinner will be served shortly. Tonight on the menu I was in a mood so I made _Arrosto Morto con Aglio e Ramerino_.”

It didn’t escape her notice that Dave lit up a little at that one. She flashed him a grin that he easily returned. “I haven’t had that in years.” He said happily.

Gwen chuckled. “That’s right, you’re Italian. Ah, well, you should enjoy the night because that’s the mood I’ve been in. I have a great bottle of wine breathing to go with dinner and I’ll bring it out in about a half an hour. I also have some bruschetta and _pinzimonio_ that I’ll serve momentarily. We can snack on those while we wait. Now, enjoy your drinks and if anyone wants anything else before the wine gets here, please, feel free to let me know when I come back out.”

The minute she was in the kitchen again, all eyes turned to Spencer. “She owns this place?” Aaron asked, one eyebrow quirked up, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Spencer sighed. Damn Gwen for leaving him to answer all the questions. He shifted uncomfortably, deliberately keeping his aching leg down despite her order to put it on the chair. “Yeah, she owns it. And before you ask the next question, she’s twenty eight years old and she inherited this place ten years ago when her parents passed away. Her aunt helped her run it for two years and then she took over. She employs a full time staff to waitress and run the register and such, but she’s the resident cook. Did I cover everything?”

“Where’d you meet her?”

“Here, the first day I came to Quantico. Gideon took me here.” A small smile lit Spencer’s face as he remembered that first meeting. “She saw me come in and didn’t allow us a chance to order. She came to the table and I thought she was our waitress at first. Then she was telling me that she was the chef and what she was going to make me to eat. I didn’t get to pick.” He paused, allowing the others to laugh.

When the laughter broke, Gwen came in carrying the appetizers and picked up the story. “I told the skinny boy he was to come into my restaurant no less than twice a week and allow me to feed him, free of charge. I said I couldn’t charge someone who was obviously starving. We’ve been the best of friends ever since then.” She unloaded her tray and shot a blatantly sexual look at Spencer. “Though we could have been sooo much more if he’d just stop resisting me.”

Spencer leaned in and stole a piece of the bread. “I’m not taking my clothes off, Gwendolyn.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen you nude, Spencer.”

He almost choked on his bread as he glared up at her and his friends let out loud laughter. “I was sick!” he defended himself. “You took advantage of me!”

Stealing a seat beside him, she ran a hand down his arm and practically purred. “You loved it, sweetness. It’s ok to admit it.”

“If throwing objects and screaming at you is loving it, then yes, I absolutely _adored_ it.”

His scathing response had the laughter continuing. None of them had heard Spencer in a sarcastic mood before. With a roll of his eyes, Spencer tried to hurry and defend himself. “It’s not what you think, guys. Contrary to what she may try to insinuate, we have never, well…”

“Done the horizontal tango?” Gwen supplied. “Burned up the sheets? Screwed? Banged? Popped the cork?”

“Gwendolyn!”

“What? Just cause you’re too shy to say it doesn’t mean I am.” Relenting, she looked to the group of laughing agents. “He’s telling the truth, though. I’ve seen him naked, yes. And God help me, I almost fainted. Those granny clothes are a cover, let me tell you. Mm….”

Spencer pinched her arm, making her laugh and shove at him. “Anyways! He’s never fallen for any of my nefarious schemes, though I do hold out hope that one day I will out smart him.”

“In your dreams.”

Gwen’s face grew a little more devilish. “Ah, my dreams. Do we really want to get into those in mixed company, Tesla? Come, now.”

It was Dave who decided to save his blushing coworker. Controlling his laughter, he asked Gwen “Why do you call him Tesla?”

Shrugging, Gwen rose, moving over by Spencer’s legs. Without warning she bent and lifted them, putting them back in the chair. She gave him a stern look, daring him to test her. Satisfied he wouldn’t she took her seat again and looked at Dave, who was now trying to smother a new wave of laughter. “Aside from the obvious connections to the famous Tesla? Well…You ever watch that Sci-Fi show Sanctuary?” she asked them all. Derek and Emily nodded, but Aaron and Dave shook their heads.

Gwen leaned forward, stealing a piece of bread. “Well, it’s this cool science fiction show all about abnormal beings. Like, lizard people and people who fly and all that sci-fi stuff. Kind of mutant people. Anyways, there’s a group on the show called the five. They drank source blood, vampire blood, and it gave them special powers. The main character, Magnus, was granted longevity. Another, the ability to teleport. But there’s a guy on the show named Nicola Tesla. Mm, mm. Delicious man. Half vampire. The source blood made his half vampire genetics come out.”

Her explanation seemed to be confusing them all and irritating Spencer. He bent, resting his forehead against the table, ignoring the snickers around him. Gwen ruffled his hair before continuing. “Anyways, Tesla is like a scientific genius. Really smart. A little more suave than my buddy here, with a better fashion sense, but he gets that same geeky quality Spencer does when he gets going on something he knows. I teased him that they were alike and it offended him, so I call him Tesla.”

“It offends me because the character is a blatant rip off of the _real_ Tesla.” Spencer said, not bothering to lift his head. “Who was one of the most brilliant minds the world has ever seen. He…”

Gwen lifted his head, shoving a piece of bread in his mouth, sending more gales of laughter around the table. “Eat up, skinny boy.”


End file.
